Purple Is Pain, Silver Is Salvation
by MagnificentMarvelousMe
Summary: Liliai is a young girl, princess of the land of Castalia. She is beautiful, and its time for her to marry. Sadly, she catches the eye of none other than Dionysus. Please tell me what you think, I'd like to improve my writing, and be a stronger writer.


Purple Is Pain, Silver Is Salvation

Liliai was the young princess of Castalia. She was fourteen when her parents, King Taliesin and Queen Eastre, decided that their young daughter needed a husband. As she was very beautiful, they thought the task a simple one. Sadly, they weren't counting on the god of wine and revelry to make anything more than a cameo appearance. They were proved very much mistaken when Dionysus himself was revealed as Liliai's suitor. The resident monarchs were unable to restrain their headstrong and somewhat prudish daughter when she decided to reject Dionysus' offer.

The surprisingly sober Dionysus was enraged that a mere mortal had dared defy his wishes. On his return, he passed a bar and was unable to resist the hold it had over him. He decided one drink couldn't hurt, and quickly entered. Not surprisingly, one drink turned into several, and Dionysus was soon drunk. A few hours later, he exited and through his befuddled and drunken mind, a late night visit to his beautiful Liliai seemed an excellent idea.

He made a quick job of sneaking into her tower room, and, for a moment, he merely watched her, mesmerized by her body. Deep inside, a part of him knew he didn't deserve her; he couldn't be what she needed. His subconscious pushed upon him thoughts, thoughts of how this was wrong. But he shoved that part down. He was a God, and the son of Zeus. His womanizing skills were a learned behavior, and if Zeus, ruler of everything could, why couldn't he? He realized he was trying to convince himself more than anything else, and decided to focus on the matter at hand. He looked at Liliai once more, sighed deeply, and then Dionysus had his way. He was sober and gone in an hour.

Once Liliai woke up, she discovered she was pregnant, and walked to her parents, sobbing. Although they loved her deeply, Eastre and Taliesin feared more for the safety of their only daughter. They bade their young princess keep her baby, and marry Dionysus. Liliai, although overcome with grief, knew this was her best choice. She just refused to accept that she was going to have to marry someone who went so against everything she believed in. She prayed to Athena, in hopes that the wise goddess could help her. Athena entered Liliai's chambers, and stood before Liliai, saying,

"I shall help you through your ordeal, if you merely agree to marry my brother. I know you do not wish to, but the future holds many things for you and your daughter. My last request; name her Rhiannon. Then you shall have my help. Trust me."

'_The girl readily agreed_,' Athena thought later on. '_Not knowing, I suppose, that she'll be dead in four years. But Rhiannon will survive, and she shall save the twins, Remus and Sirius…_'

Sirius lay on his mat in a corner of his family's shack. The night before, his father had been angry again. Romulus often got angry at Remus, Sirius' quiet and unassuming brother, but the previous night had been especially bad.

As soon as Remus had returned from the local market their family worked at, Romulus had screeched for his middle son to enter the cellar. There, he lay, waiting, and once Remus came into sight, he pounced, making his move. As he beat Remus, Romulus had enumerated his reasons as to why Remus deserved this punishment. For eight years earlier, when Remus was only eight years of age, he was entrusted with the care of his then five year old brother, Acheron. Acheron looked very similar to Remus, both with the same pale blond hair that had yet to darken, and pale complexion, but there was one startling difference; Remus' deep maroon eyes offered a brilliant contrast to his hair and skin, while Acherons light, honey gold eyes matched his light and airy personality, and complimented his fair complexion. One day, the two were out playing hide–and–seek in a forest nearby their village of Flora, when Acheron got lost. Once Remus realized Acheron wasn't playing anymore, he ran home to his parents, who organized a search party. Sadly, Acheron was never found. Now, nearly every night Romulus would come home and beat Remus as punishment, using this story as his reason. Remus had long before vowed to never let his father see the pain his abuse wrought, and had merely lay silently as Romulus' fists and words pummeled his unresponsive body. Only when Romulus had finally stood, exhausted, and gone to drink, did Remus let his hurt and pain escape through his tears. He decided he could no longer stand the beatings. His bruised and broken body protested as he stood, but Remus ignored the familiar feeling. He knew his mother, Aura, would be waiting to heal him. She always was, and he knew it was her way of apologizing for what her husband had done. Remus sighed, and shook his head, thinking, '_I need to leave. I can't bear staying, the pain, and the guilt. I'll get healed, wait, then leave and go to Larenta. Yes, that's it.'_

Remus mother, Aura, was the daughter of the nymph, Pomona, and Zeus. Aura learned to heal excellently at her mother's knee. Because of this knowledge, Aura was able to heal Remus quickly after his beatings. Tonight was no different; she healed him fast, murmuring consoling words all the while. Once he had assured her he was alright, he stood and waited, until he heard her delicate snores.

Using the stealth he had inherited from his grandfather, he used his power of speed to run to an eastern peak of Mt. Olympus overlooking their small village of Flora, not noticing the silver eyes of his twin brother, Sirius, peering out of the darkness. Sirius, to, had inherited their grandfathers stealth, and, like all half-gods, none knew whether either of them were mortal. No, Sirius watched his brothers escape, and crept back to his room, knowing, and accepting, that his twins pain was close to unbearable, and their was nothing he could do about it. He knew where Remus was going; he'd reach Larenta in ten minutes, most. Yet Sirius couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, something life changing. But he ignored it, and lay on his mat, ready for sleep to claim him.

Forty minutes later, just as he was drifting off, he heard footsteps. As their mother possessed the same stealth as the boys, Sirius knew it was either Romulus or a burglar. Since Aura was protected by her father, it would be a very powerful and dangerous creature by far that could get through the protection of Zeus, they'd be doomed no matter what. Sirius knew Romulus usually went to a bar after a beating; he was an active supporter of Dionysus. If he was coming to their room, he was drunk and after Remus.

Someone knocked. Sirius feigned sleep. Once again, a knock, but more persistent. Sirius let out a believable snore. The door creaked open. Sirius let his head loll. Someone stepped near. Sirius allowed a credible amount of drool slip out the corner of his mouth. Something slid open. Sirius muttered in his 'sleep'. A sudden sharp pain jolted him upward, and he found himself staring at his father. Romulus was sitting on top of him, holding a bloodstained knife, and grinning maniacally.

"Oops! Wrong spot! Try again, shall we?" Romulus cackled, the unmistakable heady scent of fermented grapes on his breath. Sirius tried to move, but found himself frozen in fear. He closed his eyes and willed his body to move. This time he was actually able, until a sudden weight stopped him. He looked and saw his fathers crazed eyes roaming, preparing his next attack. His pupils were dilated; Romulus had found something more potent than drink. He was lying on top of Sirius, and the man was twice his size. Sirius knew there was no way he could escape from underneath such a heavy, almost dead weight. And he needed to get out fast; he was losing a lot of blood. Romulus made another vicious stab, this time Sirius' stomach. Sheer desperation struck threw him, and he flew up, punching Romulus in the stomach. His father let out a wild cry, and Sirius took his chance. Grabbing the knife, he threw his father into the wall and ran for it. He had no valuable possessions, he simply ran. Remus would have reached Larenta by then, so he didn't slow down. Sirius ran and ran, adrenaline giving him strength.

Sixteen year old Rhiannon sat, sobbing. Her eyes were an agonizing purple, and thunder boomed outside the house she was enclosed in. Her father, Dionysus, had once again beaten her for her 'disrespect'. She snorted through her wracking sobs, her body convulsing with each pain-ridden cry, '_More like he was drunk again.'_ Her mother used to tell her it wasn't her fault. Liliai would say her father had a problem; he couldn't help who he was. '_But I know better. Mother was young, broken, and in love. Dear Athena said I could have stopped the pain; I could have made a difference. But he killed her to fast. He had no reason, just drunk again. And right in front of me. I was only four! Not even Athena could stop her brother. If only I was older! It's my entire fault.'_ Rhiannon's thoughts broke off as she was once again swallowed by the purple abyss of pain. Outside the storm raged on.

And something _banged_ on the door.

And again, there it was.

Rhiannon looked up, pausing in her sobs, the rain wavering.

And the banging persisted.

Rhiannon knew she had locked the door; she was safe from anything that required such an entrance. And anything that didn't, well, that would get her no matter what she did. But, what if it was important? She decided to pray to Athena.

"Dear Athena, do I open the door?"

One clear, reverberating cry responded, "Yes."

Rhiannon took a deep breath, steadied herself, and opened the door. She sighed, relieved. Whoever this was, she was safe, at least for now. A young man, about her own age, stood before her. He had either very dark blond, or really pale brown hair, with exquisite maroon eyes. At first glance, they appeared merely surprised, but upon further inspection, they held just as much pain as her own. The storm was quieting now, although still powerful, and Rhiannon's eyes were a curious blue-yellow. She ushered the strange yet still handsome man in, and asked his name.

"Remus, and you?" he inquired, politely.

"I am called Rhiannon. What brings you to Larenta?"

And they continued this way, until Remus knew more about Rhiannon than almost anyone else. He realized he was developing strange feelings for this strange, yet pretty, nice, funny… he realized he could continue finding synonyms for Rhiannon for years, and decided to drop it. However, he learned more about her powers when she began questioning him. In addition to controlling the weather, she was very empathetic, and her eyes changed color with her emotions. Remus had only one power, the power of speed, and could get anywhere incredibly fast. When he told her about Romulus, her eyes turned a deep burgundy, the color of empathy, and a tornado began brewing outside. The same strange feeling Remus had felt earlier compelled him to spare her the gory details, and he told her the abridged version.

A soft cough alerted them that they were not alone, and Rhiannon spun around to see the most welcome sight her eyes could have shown her. A gorgeous man stood behind her, with long, deep black hair and brilliant silver-grey eyes that reminded her of something.

Ever since her mother died, she had had a strange dream, nothing surrounding her but a deep purple, Apollo, the god of Seers, informed her both she and her mother were Seers, and had helped her discover the true meaning of her dream. He said only a truly gifted Seer could entirely enter the absolute epitome of pain; all it was, was an indefinite space, with nothing but purple, or another color, depending on the person. Different colors meant different things to different people. If the Seer could be saved, they would see their color of salvation, the soul of their messiah. If they were unable to be saved, they would see a horrible sight, the color and soul of death, shine through the sky of their abyss. Only three times in her sixteen years had Rhiannon seen a soul enter her void. It had been a shot of the same silver-grey as was contained in this mans eyes. She had never determined her feelings on the color; she supposed she would just have to see how the strange man turned out to be. Remus gasp interrupted her from her thoughts, his whisper of '_Sirius!' _giving the only clue to his name.

She noticed the rest of Sirius' body, and although he was very muscular, it was exaggerated, as it appeared as if all his muscles were working to keep him upright. Rhiannon felt a sharp, throbbing pain on both her arm and stomach, and took charge. She knew quite a bit about healing, from tending to her own wounds for twelve years, and had Sirius bandaged and healed quickly. Once she was finished, she set him in bed to regain his strength.

Meanwhile, Remus' and Sirius' old home of Flora was in shambles. Rhiannon's sobs had caused lightning to strike, destroying houses and barns. Then torrents of rain had flooded the fields, drowning the crops that had survived the lightning. Her final tornado at hearing Remus story had swirled everything together, killing most of the town, including Aura and Romulus. A small group banded together, and of those survivors, a young man called Tanith rose up to be the hero needed. None knew if the monster that appeared human could be killed, but Tanith was going to destroy her.

Three weeks later, Remus, Sirius, and Rhiannon were comfortably residing in Larenta, each discovering new feelings for the others. Remus was able to appreciate Sirius more, and had admitted he loved Rhiannon, just not to her. Sirius found himself appreciating Remus more, and was finding deep and passionate feelings for Rhiannon also. Rhiannon found herself loving both men, and now was willing to trust both with her life. She had had her dream for the fourth time, and strongly believed Sirius was the one to lead her out of her abyss. None of them realized they wouldn't have much time to confront their feelings, for their peace was about to be cut short. Tanith had been resolutely working on his quest, and was nearing the finish. He had conquered many obstacles along the way, with none but Athena knowing. Now he was approaching the house, and Athena entered, informing its occupants of the incoming danger. She armed them all, and they prepared for battle.

Outside, the battle raged. Athena was helping the twins and Rhiannon, while Ares was commanding Tanith, making the sides equal. Finally, Ares guided Taniths last arrow to hit Rhiannon. Remus saw, and used his super-speed to jump in front of her, impaling himself on her arrow, dying instantaneously. Rhiannon loved Remus, although not the same passionate desire she felt for Sirius, but love all the same. Her eyes turned a purple so dark, so deep, it was almost black, and the very Earth screamed with the agony wracking through her. The pure, unadulterous fear on the faces of her enemy was enough to send a maniacal and disturbing laugh she'd inherited from her father exploding out of her mouth. She shook back her black curly hair, and her olive skin glowed with the insanity that she held within herself. It was enough to send Ares, the god without fear, running back to his home, and Tanith cowering. A great chasm opened between them, and two sharp stalagmites rose from the ground and went straight through his legs, pinning him to the ground. Tanith screamed in excruciating pain.

"Much left, don't cry yet, boy." She screeched joyfully, cackling all the while. She froze him in a block of ice, slowly and painfully, delighting in his cries.

"No mercy for the guilty!" she shrieked. A hot, bright sun peeked out, burning the ice, burning him. His body convulsed involuntarily, and he began to cry, the pain was so intense. Then she lit him on fire, and his body burned, and she laughed, letting it die down.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, go home! And never again mess with a goddess!" These were the last words she spoke before blacking out, an astonished Sirius sitting in the background.

Rhiannon looked up, seeing, instead of her usual purple abyss, a brilliant silver-grey one instead. A figure walked towards her, Remus, wearing a maroon robe the color of his eyes.

"What happened, why am I here? Did I die?" she asked, with an almost child like innocence.

"No, you are dead only if you choose it. I saw what you did, for me. It was what brought you here." Remus responded calmly.

"I… couldn't help my self. I felt as if your death was too much, like I was letting everything out." Rhiannon admitted, slightly confused.

"You were. Everything that happened to you, that was a little, or a lot, of purple building up in here. My death was what pushed you over the edge. This, if you choose to continue, is the afterlife, and you can see everyone who has died before you. My brother, Sirius, was your savior, once I died; it was he who allowed all the pain to flow out and into Tanith, to be replaced with this silver, the color of his soul. You have a choice, you can stay here, in paradise, with me, or you can return to the world of the living." Remus answered, his words enlightening Rhiannon to an answer she had held all along, in a back closet of her mind.

"I would love to stay here, but there is so much left I must do. I would like to speak with my father, and see what really happened; it can't be all bad. And Remus, I just…, well, I love Sirius like a man, and you like a brother. I can't stay with you. I'm terribly sorry, but that's just how it is."

"I understand, and I think I will try to find my father here, set things straight. Acheron is probably here, and that'll make him happy. Plus, we can find out what really happened. And who knows, I might find a wife." Remus lied. Oh, he would find his family, but he knew he could never find someone like Rhiannon, love someone like Rhiannon. It was just too bad things had turned out the way they had; he wasn't going to begrudge Sirius' happiness, no use making them all three miserable. No, he would just get used to having Rhiannon as a sister, instead of a lover.


End file.
